


The Kids Flash Like Lightning

by pearl_o



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times out of three, it's the giggling that wakes Gerard up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Flash Like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anoneknewmoose and inlovewithnight. Mostly because it's their fault.

Two times out of three, it's the giggling that wakes Gerard up. It's out of place in that room, his and Mikey's basement, which is everything dark and nerdy and maybe a little stinky: essence of boy. The feminine laugh attracts his attention, because that doesn't belong.

It doesn't happen that often, really, but often enough. Mikey's never brought a girl home on the days when Gerard is still up, painting or reading or watching videos into the night. Somehow he always knows when Gerard's gonna already be out, asleep in the bed across from Mikey's.

The giggling wakes him up, but he doesn't get up, doesn't move or make a noise, just slits his eyes open. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, to the familiar dark shape across the room that's Mikey, wrapped around another body. Mikey's mouth is at her ear, his hands resting just above her ass. He says, "Shhhh" and Gerard knows there's a smile on his face. "We gotta be quiet. You don't want to wake my brother."

Sometimes the girl says, "I don't know about this," and Mikey has to coax them a little more, assure them that it doesn't matter that there's someone else in the room, that it's not a big deal. Gerard thinks maybe it's just a formality, putting up that objection, because they always give in. Those are the girls Mikey fucks under the covers, both of them covered with the blanket. Gerard can't see anything but maybe a shock of Mikey's hair once in a while when he thrusts. It's all faint sounds then, the rustlings of the sheets and the half-breathed moans, and Gerard aches for more.

More often the girl doesn't say anything, just pulls Mikey closer to her. Mikey's type is different than Gerard's, girls that wouldn't give him the time of day. Thin, tall girls with sharp edges and blunt angles. Shiny lip gloss and too much eye make-up. Small tits and borders of tattoos.

Those are the girls that will ride Mikey on the bed, head thrown back while they bounce themselves on his cock. All that skin, pale and bright in the darkness. Mikey always moans when they scratch long nails down his chest - Gerard is going to see those tracks on him for days, and even when he's got a shirt on Gerard will trace them in his mind.

"Quiet," Mikey will say, breathlessly, as he thrusts up. "We got ... to be quiet--"

He's talking to Gerard just as much as he's talking to the girl. And Gerard's good, he doesn't make a sound, not one peep. He just listens and watches and he _waits_ and it just makes it all the sweeter, because when it's over and the girl's asleep in Mikey's bed, he'll get up to the bathroom. He'll close his eyes and rest his forehead against the cool tile and touch himself, dragging it out as long as he can, so it's almost unbearable when his orgasm finally hits.

Even better, the girl won't stay the night, will just kiss Mikey goodbye, let him walk her outside and then drive home. Mikey will come back and sit on the edge of his bed, staring over at Gerard in the dark, and Gerard will stare back, wrap his hand around his dick and let his breaths come out as loud and ragged as he wants, and Mikey will say " _Gerard_." And Gerard will come.

Mikey laughs a little, afterwards, happy and fond, and that's Gerard's cue that it's okay to go back to sleep, sticky and sated and relaxed. "Fuckin' love you, man," he says, the first and only words he's said, and he hears Mikey echo them right as he drifts back into sleep.


End file.
